Morir por ti
by Impossible Love a Jinko fan
Summary: Minihomenaje al sacrificio de Hinata por Naruto, al de Naruto y Sasuke en el cap 2, al de Sakura por Sasuke en el 3
1. Chapter 1

Algunas ramas arañan su rostro mientras se acerca, pero no importan, y no puede sentirlas, sabe muy bien que le espera un dolor mayor...

Solo ahora siente que todo el tiempo se le ha escapado sin poder usarlo como hubiera querido...

No lamenta lo que esta apunto de hacer, sino el que no haya podido revelarse antes...

Intenta limpiarse las dudas en su cabeza pero no descubre ninguna, no duda de lo que hara, tampoco el que no sobrevivira al acto...

Pero que le queda para ofrecerle a su amor sino su propia vida ahora que la necesita?

Es un regalo suficientemente preciado.

Tirado boca abajo rodeado de cuerpos inertes el esta, y ella sin dudarlo se interpone

Le parece recordar leyendas que jámas escucho sobre valientes doncellas que se interponen entre el demonio y su presa, sea Padre o hermano...No es menos noble que sea por amor.

Siente una fuerza fluyendo en ella y reza aunque sin mucha devoción porque esa fuerza baste...

De nuevo jámas dudo sobre hacerlo ni sobre su fin al actuar.

Las palabras fluyen de su boca y por primera vez no tiene miedo, no tiene miedo a lo que el piense, quizá porque sabe que no vera los resultados ni las consecuencias, sus movimientos fluyen del mismo modo, pero no alcanzan su objetivo tan fácil como sus palabras

Pronto se ve repelida, acorralada, golpeada y lanzas negras atraviesan su cuerpo

Pronto ha terminado...

Entre lagrimas, alcanza a ver lo hermoso volverse demoniaco, y aun asi brillar como ella lo recordaba, no duda de la victoria, y de algún modo le alegra retorcidamente el haber provocado semejante transformación...

De algún modo, cierra los ojos y se siente en paz.

El regalo esta otorgado, y solo lamenta que el no pueda decidir lo que hara con el.


	2. Chapter 2

Una mirada y todos los ecos de las batallas libradas entre ellos.

El puño cerrado, remanente de todos los retos e intentos de superarse.

La energia acumulada, el llanto de mil aves se vuelve también el llanto de los amigos perdidos.

Los cuerpos volando por la energía del contrario, el ojo rojo en el ojo azul.

"Al mirarte solo como yo, ya no me sentía desdichado, me daba alegría el mirarte, pensar que podía ser tan bueno como tu, que podía medirme contigo"-Piensan los ojos azules.

"No entenderías, perderlo todo, es peor que nunca haberlo tenido, como si hubiera probado delicias que se volvían fuego quemando mi lengua, no has visto lo corrupto que es el mundo que intentas defender?"-Los ojos rojos reclaman.

No se dicen nada, pero lo entienden todo, porque sus técnicas y su nivel les permiten leer esas expresiones en los ojos, en el lugar no hay agua, pero los sonidos de golpes de energía contra el rio y la roca resuenan poderosos.

-Tienes dos opciones.-dice el joven vestido de blanco y morado.-Asesinas a tu amigo o renuncias a tu sueño permitiendo que te mate.

Entre sus palabras el chico de desgarradas ropas naranjas escucha otras "Te has convertido en mi mejor amigo, por eso debo acabar contigo, eres mi mas fuerte nexo a mi pasado."

-Es mentira, no son dos opciones, yo tomare la tercera, la próxima vez que nos veamos yo tomare todo tu odio y moriré con el por ti, y tu morirás conmigo.

"Voy a morir junto a ti porque eres mi amigo, porque sino puedo salvarte no vale la pena andar el camino hasta mi sueño ¿No crees?"

Debiera ser de otro modo pero aquellos dos son muy tercos. La siguiente vez la tierra del fuego llorara a sus hijos, hermanos entregandose al odio uno la impotencia otro.


	3. Chapter 3

Te mire entre las sombras, no llevabas la gran cosa cuando te fuiste, cuando me dejaste en medio de aquella gran ciudad, la gran ciudad vacia de ti, y llena de tus recuerdos, las calles que apestaban a tu memoria y en las que tus ecos se negaban a morir, y yo, sabiendo que no podía detener tu paso, que tu decisión irrevocable no me incluía.

Me decidí a cerrarte el paso aunque no podía, me negue a dejar ir tu recuerdo aun cuando tus pasos ya estuvieran lejos de aquí. Me quede llorando inmovil mirando las estrellas en el pozo creado de mis sentimientos estancados, esos que no te importo escuchar.

Me pareció mirar entre sombras que nos volviamos a ver, que tras tus ojos ya no estabas tu. Sino las sombras que en principio poco a poco nos apartaron esas sombras entre las que te mire sin que te inmutaras.

Me sentí cual una hoja mas cayendo de los arboles que te servían de apoyo en tu escape, creías buscar el destino, pero solo te me estabas yendo, en las noches parecidas a esa quisiera olvidarte porque mi tristeza aunque inferior a la tuya también convierte las lagrimas en rios.

Pero yo no encuentro un camino marcado de venganza para quitarmela. Nunca pienso en ti, hay tantas cosas mas importantes por aprender y realizar, siempre pienso en ti, aunque me haría menos daño si pudiera de tajo dejar de hacerlo.

Me despido entre un montón de cuchillas clavadas alrededor, todas bañadas en el veneno que no recibiras aunque debieras.


End file.
